


within a minute

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Joker just gets his ass beat I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Joker just ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ gets his ass beat?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write something within like 5 minutes and you have no idea where it came from and then you get distracted and you're like 'huh ok'? Thats what happened here enjoy I guess! I'm trying to get in the habit of writing more and maybe even writing every day but we'll see how this goes.

Joker smiled, the grin splitting his face near in half, he could hear his heart beating in his ears as adrenaline flooded through his veins. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew, Batman was just around the corner. There was an almost ethereal stillness to the air that surrounded him. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or if it were real, it felt real. He could smell him. He smelt like a chill spring night.

He dodged Batman’s punch before he knew he’d thrown it. He stumbled backwards, surprised by the quickness of his own action. A breath left him as he fell to the floor, the shock of the fall jolting him.

He smiled up at Batman, a short laugh leaving him.

“Batman, darling,” he said in greeting, lifting his hands in welcome.

Batman lent over him, picking him up by his collar and slamming him against the brick wall.

He closed in, much closer than he needed to be. He would deny wanting to be that close, but it was easy to tell that was a lie. He loved this.

It was hard not to give in to it, but it was hard to tell what exactly they’d be giving in to. Would they kill each other? Or something else? Who could say, really.

Was it even real? Did Batman feel the same? He thought so, but there was always a doubt there.

Joker found himself on the floor again, blood gushing from a wound in his mouth made by his own teeth. He couldn’t feel the pain and didn’t care why. He didn’t remember if he had fallen or if he’d been pushed, but that didn’t matter.

Batman was with him, next to him on the floor, the edges of him blurred as if he were a dream or a faded memory.

He must have fallen too.

He was bleeding, but he didn’t remember throwing a punch.

Batman climbed on top of him, holding him down, gripping his clothes. That smell filled his lungs, it was intoxicating, the sweet smell of a rainy night. It smelled so good it made him drool.

He was laying on the floor, alone now, he couldn’t move. The smell had gone, the lovely stillness evaporated around him. Noise and pain returned, louder than usual, the sirens deafening him, the pain blinding him.

Someone pulled him from the floor, he didn’t know who, he didn’t care, it didn’t matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker was in Arkham again. It was dark and cold and… damp. An orderly had left the window open for a while and the rain had been allowed in, seeping into the wall and infecting the room.

The cold made everything worse. The gash in his cheek ached with it, his bruised joints stiffened, his lungs burned. It hurt.

It wasn’t hard to imagine why someone would want to get out of here, but they treated it like some big mystery, impossible to be solved.

In reality they were just lazy. They just didn’t care. Why would they?

He could still taste blood in his mouth.

He closed his eyes, tried to sleep, block out the pain and the cold.

Slowly it faded. Everything faded to white noise, and he was overwhelmed again by that smell that ethereal stillness that followed Batman wherever he went.

He smiled again, softly, through comfort, everything was ok, Batman was here, nothing else mattered. He could hear footsteps, Batman’s footsteps, they rang through him, making every hair stand on end as he felt him come closer.

“Where’s the girl?” Batman asked him, the words ringing loudly through Joker’s body, he would have heard it from a mile away. He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t move, revelling in the Batman’s presence, enjoying the calm that he exuded, the warmth that was filling him.

A soft gasp left him as a gloved hand gripped his throat, shuddering at the touch.

“Where’s the girl?” Batman asked again.

Finally, Joker opened his eyes, the silhouette of the bat looming over him. His muscles tensed impulsively, the urge filling him to do _something_.

Where’s the girl? What girl? He couldn’t remember a girl. He couldn’t remember anything.

“Here to finish the job?” Joker purred, his hand on Batman’s wrist, not pushing him away but just holding him, content.

His heart sank as Batman pulled his hand back, recoiling.

“I won’t ask again,” Batman growled, an imposing figure in the dark.

“I can’t give you an answer, darling,” Joker answered, speaking truthfully for once rather than egging Batman on.

“I have witnesses,” Batman growled, as if that meant anything.

Joker moved, sitting up, following Batman’s move away as if pulled by him, connected by invisible strings. He smiled softly, a minute ago the action might have hurt him, but in Batman’s shadow all he felt was happy.

“Batman,” he said, his voice soft, happy. “I don’t remember any girl. You need to find another tree to bark up.”

The air left his lungs and pain began to return to him as Batman disappeared, as fast as he’d appeared.

It was dark, and cold, and damp, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter coz I can bang these out in 20 minutes if im in the right mood :3


End file.
